Tricia Miller
Patricia "Tricia" Miller was a recurring character on Orange Is the New Black. Miller, who suffered from a drug addiction, was one of the youngest inmates at Litchfield Penitentiary, at 19 years old. She died during the first season. She is portrayed by actress Madeline Brewer. Biography Before Litchfield For a list of episodes featuring Tricia's flashbacks, see here. Spending her teenage years living out on the streets with her friend, Allie, Miller resorted to theft in order to survive. It is hinted that she left her home due to a problematic situation with her family, as she's glad turning 18 and from then on being through with her parents, probably having been sexually abused by her "rapist stepfather". Throughout her life, she kept a detailed record of every item she stole or dollar owed, intending to one day pay back every business for the items she 'borrowed' ("Bora Bora Bora"). Season One Tricia learns that her girlfriend, Mercy Valduto, is being released from Litchfield. Tricia first tries to appeal her own sentence with the help of Piper, but later attempts to sabotage Mercy's release by stashing drugs in her bunk to be discovered by the correctional officers, as this would keep Mercy at Litchfield with Tricia longer. However, Miss Claudette talks Tricia out of it, telling her "this is not love", and that if Mercy really loves Tricia, the relationship will survive ("Imaginary Enemies"). Mercy is released and we later learn that she has stopped keeping in touch with Tricia. After a long history of being provided with drugs by Mendez, Tricia starts to have withdrawals when he isn't able to smuggle anymore. He confronts Red with the news that her "daughter" is in that condition, trying to force Red to use her connections to bring in drugs. At this point, Red starts to ignore and isolate Tricia from the others, as she "already had two chances", and says that Tricia needs to give herself in. Nicky, who is like a sister to Tricia, urges her to go to the COs which results in her going to the SHU. Caputo says she had been in prison for 10 months and should have gone cold turkey upon arrival, meaning she should not be detoxing now. He is determined to find out where the drugs are coming from. After Tricia's time in SHU and when she has detoxed, Tricia approaches Red to try and make things right, but Red continues to scorn her, which devastates Trish. Later, when Mendez has managed to smuggle in drugs again via Red's kitchen, he blackmails Miller into accepting a bag full of oxycontin pills to sell to the other inmates. Unable to resist temptation, Trish gets high and approaches Nicky, promising that she'll make things right with Red. Nicky is clearly affected, caring a great deal about Trish and drawing a parallel between the two of them, as Nicky is also an addict in recovery. Mendez notices she is high and locks her in the supply closet so she doesn't give the game away. Inside, she ingests the whole bag of oxycontin and overdoses.'' ''A panicked Mendez discoveres her body, and makes it look like she hung herself ("Bora Bora Bora"). Prior to her death, Tricia Milller had four years left on her sentence ("Moscow Mule"). Personality Tricia's personality was sweet and good-hearted. She was genuine with good intentions (wanting to pay everything that she owed when she could, as seen in her flashback). However, there were times when she could be mean, such as saying that she would probably murder Piper in her sleep. She was insecure and was afraid that Mercy was going to forget about her once she got out of prison, which turned out to be at least partially accurate. Relationships Romantic * Mercy Valduto (girlfriend): Tricia and Mercy were dating prior to season one. In "Imaginary Enemies", Mercy is released from Litchfield. Mercy promises to wait for Tricia and to have conversations on the phone. Friends * Red (mother-figure) * Nicky (sister-figure) * Big Boo (strained, as she was Mercy's former girlfriend; but Boo later expresses to really miss her) * Allie (friend from life before incarceration) Memorable Quotes Gallery = Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Electrical Workers